


Balancing Issues

by Plixs1



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plixs1/pseuds/Plixs1
Summary: The struggling progression between Sekizan and Mutsumi's relationship might of finally come to a halt. t's difficult for the captain to get distracted from his game. Which leaves his vice feeling a tad pushed aside.





	1. 1. Properly Private

“Sekizan…”

Team leader slowly turned around. Seeing Mutsumi still standing in front of the club table, frowning.

“Something wrong?” He asked, walking to the other. The closer they became, the more he realized what his friend wanted. “I see…” Mutsumi was longing for some physical (non-aggressive) contact. Which was something Sekizan found challenging. A difficult one at that. As anything does, it requires practice. Only, they’d been so busy with the team. Between school and sports, finding free time alone was starting to get scarce.

That would explain the look on his friend’s face. No matter how much time they had in solitude, Mutsumi wanted some kind of intimacy. It wasn’t right of Sekizan to keep him waiting. He brought his arms around the other, closing the gap between them. Those muscular hands began to gently stroke his back. Mutsumi’s smile returned, cheeks extra flushed. Vice-captain laid his head on the other’s chest. Returning the gesture with a tighter embrace.

As stoic as Sekizan could be, the man’s heart was racing. He couldn’t hold back a smile with with the other in his arms like this. Laying on him, Mutsumi looked very happy. He was so warm and comforting. So cute. It felt good when they did this, but it was also embarrassing with how choked he got. He could motivate a team into a thrilling, dangerous game of Rugby with little trouble. That was almost easy compared to romance talk.

Mutsumi, from what he could tell, didn't mind his lack of speech. It must be no different from any other time they're together.

Sekizan stroked his friends back firmly. Eventually rubbing up to take his shoulders. Pulling them apart. “We should get going now.” Both looked to the clock. If they weren’t to miss curfew, they’d have to leave now.

“Looks like you're right.” He agrees, Walking out the small club room together. Side by side. The vice-captain brushes his hand against the other’s. Pushing for a bit more affection.

“Mutsumi.” He spoke in a low tone. Quiet and firm. In private was hard enough. Public was out of the question. Still, his friend pushed forward.

“It's not that bad.” Lightly, he holds Sekizan’s palm. Brushing over it with his thumb. “No one will pay attention to us this late. The station practically empty, Uh-!”

The owner yanked his arm away. Stepping ahead of Mutsumi in a gruff. “Don’t be inappropriate.”

“...” He had pushed too hard. “Sorry.”

They walked to the station, rode the train, and made it to their homes.

Silently.


	2. Pushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should say now that the manga/show is still being made while I make this. So keep that in mind before commenting.

This morning, Sekizan thought about their ride home last night. About how mishandled everything was. Several times on the train he'd thought about saying something. A distracting topic to alter the mood. Homework assignments, sports news, club work... an apology. Many things presented themselves viable, but he stayed quiet.  
Mutsumi seemed to have kept his attention on a book the whole time. Onlookers would never have guessed how bothered he really was.

“Damn it.”

He grabbed his school bag, slipped on both shoes, and opened the door.

“Leaving for school.”

He proclaimed before going out for good. Making up for lost time, he started speed walking along the road. Hardly looking both ways at intersections.

As usual, Mutsumi was waiting just outside the station entrance. Greeting him with a wave and soft smile.

“G’morning.”

“Morning.” Sekizan replied, walking in together.

Inside, he stood next to Mutsumi, who’d been sitting back on the center bench, catching up on some history lesson. The silence between them was almost too much for the redhead. They were often together because of sports, school and living so close, so it wasn't often one had big news the other didn't know about. It simply felt different. Off putting even.

Sekizan turn around. “Mutsumi, listen.” He addressed the other directly, not wanting to linger on this anymore.

“Yes?” The vice turned away from the reference book in his hands.

“About yesterday… I'm sorry.”

“No, no. That's alright.” He defended, still smiling. “It wasn't your fault. I pushed too much.”

_‘Pushed?’_

The train roared into a stop at that moment. Employees and students collectively started boarding while Sekizan remained perfectly still.

_'Why does he feel like apologizing for himself?’_

Mutsumi got up and patted Sekizan’s shoulder, breaking the man’s trance. “Let's get going. We don’t want it leaving without us.”

“...Hm.” He nodded.

• • • •

“Ahhh- I can't feel my arms.” Kamo complained, mostly for the sake of yapping. “Hirota was gunnin’ for me today. Treating me like I was a criminal out there.”

“Ritai, you were messing with him a lot during lunch you know.” Mutsumi calmly explains while sliding on school pants. Both were the last ones changing in the room. They’d been behind dude to a missing ball that got kicked out of bounds last minute.

“It's not my fault the guy can't take a joke.” He stands with hands on hips, still shirtless. “He's always pissed off about something… Then again, that’s what makes it funny. Heehee.”

“Maybe you shouldn't tease him so much.” Vice suggested. "You'd get into less fights that way."

Kamo liked causing trouble too much to listen. “Oh, but hey. You looked off today.”

“Did I?” His head tilted curiously.

“Yeah yeah. Something was different.” He put a hand to his chin in thought. “You definitely played right...all you big guys did…” A hint of bitterness slipped out. “Ah!” A finger pointed directly at Mutsumi. “It’s your face!

“My...face…” He didn’t seem to impressed with Kamo’s conclusion.

“Of definitely. Something about it was so serious. Not as motivational as usual. Kind of weird actually?”

“...”

“Maybe our Matsumi got in trouble eh? Broke some house rules?” He elbowed him playfully. “Whatcha do man? Sneak out? Steal something?” He gasped. “Ate past midnight!?”

“Come on, cut it out.” He backs away, slipping both arms into his shirt. “It’s nothing like that.” Then again, the guy was right about one thing. He wasn’t fully himself today.

“Mutsumi.”

Another voice calls from the changing room entrance.

“Ah!” Kamo turned around. “Maybe you're in trouble after all? ”

Ignoring Kamo, he rose up. “Yes Sekizan?” Mutsumi questioned while buttoning up his shirt.”

“Go on without me.”

“Hu?”

“I won't be going home right away. See you tomorrow.” That was all he had to say before leaving.

“...” Matsumi’s hands lingered over the top button, leaving it as is. He packed his things slowly. Zipping up the bag and placing it over his shoulder. “See you tomorrow Ritai.” He addressed his teammate before heading out.

“Ah- oh! Yeah! See yea.” Kamo watched his vice-captain leave in their declining mood. He again put a hand to his chin in thought.

• • • •

Home. Mutsumi closed all text books before slipping them back into the bag. Homework was pleasantly light tonight, considering. It left more free time then he wanted. Now the student laid out on the bed, fiddling with his phone. Constantly opening and closing apps for some kind of distraction.

He didn’t want to be bothered by what Sekizan said, but it nagged at him. No reasonable thinking could stop it. It wasn’t the first time the captain had to stay after school. Anything could have kept him there. Maybe coach wanted to included him on a training exercise… but then, as vice, he’d probably should have been invited too…

“...He wouldn’t lie to avoid me…”

A heavy sigh escaped through his nose. Landing in the ‘messages’ app where ‘Sekizan Takuya’ was already selected. With both hands grasping the phone, thumbs lingered over the flat keyboard. What if it was personal? Was he still upset about the night before? If not, apologizing might poke at the issue too much, complicating things.

“...”

He started tapping away.

Mutsumi: (‘Evening Sekizan.’)

Sekizan: (‘Hey.’)

Mutsumi: (‘Done with your homework?’)

Sekizan: (‘Eh. Almost.’)  
Sekizan: (‘Got one paper left.’)

Mutsumi: (‘Didn’t mean to bother you.’)

Sekizan: (‘You’re fine.’)  
Sekizan: (‘It’s not even hard.’)

Mutsumi: (‘Okay then.’)  
Mutsumi: (‘What’d you have to do after school?’)

He stared at the bright screen in silence. Focusing on those three blinking dots for an idle message.

Sekizan: (‘Teacher wanted to talk to me. =_=’)

A sigh of relief came out. Happy to be back where they were. It felt like their casual little conversations will continue unhindered.

Mutsumi: (‘I hope you’re not in trouble!’)

Sekizan: (‘No. It was nothing like that.’)  
Sekisan: (‘He was asking a lot of questions about Coach Komo’)

Then it got him thinking. Was this where he wanted to be? It was a comfortable spot, but after last night, it was obvious.

Mutsumi: (‘That’s good ^^’)  
Mutsumi: (‘Wait, the coach?? Really?’)

Sekizan: (‘Yeah. Kind if weird thinking about it now.’)

He wanted the two of them to be closer.

Mutsumi: (Could be a fan of his, or something like that.’)

Sekizan: (‘That’s probably what it was then.’)  
Sekizan: (‘Makes sense.’)

Mutsumi: (Hey, can I ask you something?)

Sekizan: (‘Yeah?’)

He wanted their relationship to progress.

Mutsumi: (‘Honestly?’)

Sekizan: (‘What is it??’)

They still called one another friends at this point but...

Mutsumi: (‘Can you tell me...

Friends don't attempted to do what they tried to do.

‘What are we?’

Both thumbs lifted off the screen. Matsuno bolted up from his pillow. Staring down at what he’d just written… wait. He hadn’t sent it yet.

“... He might...”

Hesitation had him shaking a digit over ‘send’. The negatives of what that might do quickly pushed him away from courage.

“No.”

His thumb clicks the back button.

Mutsumi: (‘What’s coach going to do tomorrow? Something new?’)

Sekizan: (‘Oh’)  
Sekizan: (‘I don’t know.’)  
Sekizan: (‘But he’s definitely planning something.’)  
Sekizan: (‘I’m excited.’)

Mutsumi: (‘I’m sure it will be tough.’)

Sekizan: (‘And we’ll get better because of it.’)

Calmly, he started to smile. No surprise there. You mention rugby, and that guy can’t help but get excited. Mutsumi was the one who invited Sekizan to the team, yet his friend has so much more passion for it. Like the game had been his true calling all along. Such determination is what he admired most.

Mutsumi: (‘Yes we will! ^^’)  
Mutsumi: (‘Good luck with that paper.’)

The phone is placed beside the pillow. Laying back, he thinks more of his friend. What he really liked about him. Anyone could see his passion. Most talk about the intense look of his eyes. He held a real fire inside. The game gives him a chance to let it free. That raw love for rugby, gives Mutsumi more reason to love it too.

Sekizan was good before Coach Komori showed up. Now his forum was shaping up to be flawless. There was more power in his stance. More skill to his movement. A violent beauty to watch in action. Rightfully complemented by a stunning physique. Strong, fit, and tight. All the masculine curves of his chest rightfully stood out in their team shirts.

“!”

He suddenly gripped the silver button over his pants. Inside, a warmth started to grow. Thinking about that wonderful body had effected his own. Indulging himself, Mutsumi reminisced in a time he got to touch him. Causing the feeling bellow to fully peek. “A- ah.” He’d quickly released the button to pull his heat out. Grasping the shaft in recollection of a single time Sekizan did the pushing.

Some nights ago, they’d been alone together. Helt up in Sekizan’s room. Homework assignments met the floor as they kisses on his mattress. Simple pecks of the cheek had lite the fuse that quickly ignited them. Sekizan lead the other too him. Grasping Mutsumi so suddenly. They started a rough make out session with his big hands squeezing to their delight. The vice never felt so vulnerable before.

Repeating that scene in his head, he stroked himself harder. Remembering any and all details to their rough play. Ass grabbing, chest grouping. They hadn’t even undressed, yet there was an aggression from the field that made it onto the bed with them. The sight of that fiery glare he’d been used too was in full effective again. He was being felt up so intensely, the vice was getting lost inside.

“!!”

His free hand came over his mouth. Muffling the sounds of completion. It wouldn’t stop the mess, but the household couldn’t hear that part. Removing the muzzle, he gasped for a steady breath.

What had happened then started out so good. He wanted it to happen so badly, but as amazing as it felt, there was this overwhelming fear that emerged. Insecurities of performance, suddenly bombarded his mind. Questions of comfort and pain sprang up wildly. So when Sekizan finally pushed him down, nearly tearing his shirt off... he looked afraid… and he was. Such strong emotions meshed with inexperience made him scared to have what he wanted. He wasn’t ready.

“...”

He curled on his side. Keeping a clean hand over his eyes.

The worst part. The absolute worst part of it, was the look on Sekizan’s face. Struck with shock and guilt. _‘Mutsumi…’_ He had whispered. The captain blamed himself for going too far that night. For pushing too much.

But it wasn’t his fault. They’d gotten carried away, together. If anything, Matsumi felt more in the blame. He should have been more ready; or at the very least, should have said something.

But he didn’t.

Not only did Sekizan fiercely apologies, but the rest of their time together was uncomfortably silent. One mistake pushed everything back for them. Mutsumi was only relieved it didn’t affect their club. The thing his friend was most passionate about. The most happy he could be was on that field. There, everything was fine.

That hasn’t changed.


End file.
